Level
Candy Crush Saga holds a whopping levels in +10)/15}} episodes. Every episode has 15 levels except for episode one (Candy Town) and episode two (Candy Factory), which only has 10. There were 665 levels in 45 episodes in Dreamworld, which every episode also has 15 levels except for episode one (Sleepy Slopes) and episode two (Funky Factory) which only has 10, but Dreamworld was entirely removed from the game. New levels are being released every week (at a rate of 15 per week or 2.143 per day). Click on one of the links to see the full list of levels or the page on episodes. Level types In Candy Crush Saga, there are 6 different types of level: *Moves - get a certain amount of points in a certain amount of moves. *Jelly - clear all the jelly on the board. *Ingredients - bring all the ingredients down to the bottom of the board. *Timed - get a certain amount of points within the time limit. *Candy Order - crush the amount of candies given on the dashboard in a certain amount of moves. *Mixed Mode - a mix between two or more level types. Jelly levels are the most frequent, making up / *100 round 2}}% of the levels, whereas timed levels are the rarest. Sugar Crush The different level types bring different "Sugar Crush" effects at the end. *'Moves': there is no real "Sugar Crush" effect here, except inactivated special candies being activated. *'Jelly': for every move remaining, three jelly fish come on the screen and start eating the candies at random, giving you more points. *'Ingredients/Candy Order/Mixed Mode': both levels have the same effect. For every move remaining, a candy at random will become a striped candy, giving an extra 3,000 points for every striped candy. Then they all activate. *'Timed': any +5 candies left on the screen will turn into the exploding wrapped candy and activate itself. Dreamworld The Dreamworld was a new world separated from the main game that contained levels 1 to 665. They were exact replicas of the original levels except with more blocker introduced earlier and were more common on the board. Check out Dreamworld levels for more specific information. Milestone levels *There are some levels which are milestone levels on some level types. **For the moves levels, ***The 100th moves level is level 2131. **For the jelly levels, ***The 100th jelly level is level 235. ***The 200th jelly level is level 475. ***The 300th jelly level is level 687. ***The 400th jelly level is level 912. ***The 500th jelly level is level 1098. ***The 600th jelly level is level 1276. ***The 700th jelly level is level 1500. ***The 800th jelly level is level 1963. ***The 900th jelly level is level 2327. ***The 1,000th jelly level is level 2624. **For the ingredients levels, ***The 100th ingredient drop level is level 413. ***The 200th ingredient drop level is level 743. ***The 300th ingredient drop level is level 1110. ***The 400th ingredient drop level is level 1456. ***The 500th ingredient drop level is level 2043. ***The 600th ingredient drop level is level 2794. **For the timed levels, ***The 100th timed level is level 1958. **For the candy order levels, ***The 100th order level is level 441. ***The 200th order level is level 927. ***The 300th order level is level 1483. ***The 400th order level is level 1848. ***The 500th order level is level 2221. ***The 600th order level is level 2615. **For the mixed mode levels, ***The 100th mixed mode level is level 2230. ***The 200th mixed mode level is level 2712. Trivia *Many people consider jelly levels the hardest level type before mixed levels were introduced. *Timed levels are the only levels in which you are not pressured by the amount of moves you have left. However, you have to make quick decisions in order to earn three stars. Level 297 is the hardest timed level to earn three stars. *Level 100, , , , , and are jelly levels. Level 200, , , , , , and are ingredients levels. Level 400, , , , , , and are candy order levels. Level 1700 and are mixed levels. Level 2100 is a moves level. *The most hated level type is jelly level. Jelly levels are hated in many ways and is the reason this game is hard. They are also very common. *The episode with the least Jelly levels in Reality is Wafer Wharf (episode 10) with only 2. The most are Easter Bunny Hills (episode 6), Sticky Savannah (episode 37), and Nougat Noir (episode 57), with 9, and Truffle Terrace (episode 59), with 10 and Minty Meadow (Episode 64) with 12. *The episode with the most Candy Order levels in Reality is Wafer Wharf with 10. In Dreamworld, it is Sparkle Submarino with 11. *Level 295 and have exactly the same layout with the only difference being the number of jellies. This has happened two other times in the 600s, but each has resulted in the higher level of the pair being replaced with a different type. Before this, no levels had been redesigned to a different type. *Level 65 became so famous once that several other levels based on level 65 are created, including and . *Pre-nerf level 350, , , and are excruciating Jelly levels that are world finales. *All the level numbers ending in 65 except 665 are hard or very hard. Level 65 used to be the most hated level ever, level 165 used to be a very hard candy order level, level 265 is a hard jelly level, level 365 is a very hard candy order level, level 465 is a hard ingredients level, level 565 is a very hard jelly level, and level 765 is a very hard jelly level. However, this trend is broken when level 865 was released. *Most world finales are jelly levels. *Levels contains the #'s 1, 4, 7 have a pattern in which they form a hard level. Level 147, Pre-nerf level 417, and are all hard levels. *Levels in the iOS version are marked by a bubble looking element. Once the bubbles were opaque, but after the Meringue Moor update in late January 2014, the bubbles became translucent and more colourful. *Levels ending in 47 (x47) are usually somewhat hard or harder. Level 147 is an extremely hard jelly level. Level 347 is, once again, an extremely hard candy order level with a high amount of orders. Level 447 is a hard jelly level where mystery candies can be quite troublesome. Level 547 is a very hard jelly level due to the awkward layout. Level 647 is a hard candy order level with a complex order. Level 747 used to be an extremely hard jelly level due to six colours, chocolate spawners, liquorice swirls, and gaps in the board. Level 847 is a somewhat hard level due to the board layout and six colours. Level 1147 is a hard ingredient level. Level 1247 is an extremely hard ingredient level. Level 1347 is a hard ingredient level due to the huge amount of five-layered icings and popcorns, Level 1447 is a hard candy order level due to the blocker orders are hard to reach. Level 1547 is an another hard candy order level due to the icing required located in opposite are of board. Level 1647 is a very hard ingredient level due to limited moves and ingredient path can be blocked by chocolate from chocolate spawners. Level 1747 used to be very hard, but was nerfed to Medium. Level 1847 is a very hard mixed mode level due to high amount of blockers protecting a candy frog needed to pass this level and few moves. Level 1947 is a hard moves level due to the very high target score. Level 2047 is an extremely hard mixed level due to the five layered icing blocking the hard to reach ingredient path and jellies inside them, and very few moves limit (30). Level 2147 is an extremely hard jelly level due to the isolated jellies protected by popcorns and many blockers on main board covering a candy frog essential to the level. Level 2247 is a very hard jelly level due to limited amount of moves, small board and many blockers covering the jellies. Level 2347 is an extremely hard candy order level due to very difficult orders. Level 2447 is an extremely hard mixed level due to the large amount of jellies and ingredients path located on unrreachable part of the board and sachets covering them. Level 2547 is a hard ingredient level due to limited moves to deal with many blockers. *Episodes whose names starts with S usually tend to be quite hard. Sweet Surprise, Soda Swamp, Sugary Shire, and Sour Salon are all hard-very hard episodes. *Levels , , , , , , and are all candy order levels. However, level 612 is a moves level, level 112, , , and are ingredients levels, level 912 and are jelly levels. *Level 87, , , , , , , , , and are all ingredients levels. However, Level 687, , , , , and are jelly levels, Level 1187 and are candy order level, Level 1387 and are timed level, and Level 1987 is mixed level breaking the trend in which levels ending in x87 are ingredients levels. *Level 31, , , , , 2003 , 2115, and 2117 are the only levels to have 3 colours. *Currently, the most anticipated level is level 666, the number of the Devil. It is the opener of Episode 46, Crunchy Courtyard, which was released on September 3, 2014. **Most people thought the level would be the hardest level in the game. However, when it was released it was somewhat easy. **This level was originally supposed to be introduced in Dreamworld, but it was not released because Dreamworld was ended at level 665. *The x01, x83, and x97 series are the only series to contain all level types: **Levels and are moves, levels , , , , , and are jelly, levels , , and are ingredients, levels , , , , , , , and are candy order, level is a timed, and level and are mixed. So, all levels that end in 01 have all six level types in the game. **Levels , , , , and are jelly levels, levels and are timed levels, levels , , and are ingredients levels, levels , , , and are candy order levels, level is a moves level. Hence, all levels that end in 83 have all five level types in the game. **Level 97 is a moves level, levels , , , , , , , and are jelly levels, levels , , and are ingredients levels, level is a timed level, levels and are candy order levels. Therefore, all levels that end in 97 have all five level types in the game, too. *Levels , , , , , , , , , , , and are jelly levels. However, when Level , came out, they broke the x50 series. *Levels that end in 99 trend to be hard difficulty or higher. However, there are some exception of them. Level 99 is somewhat hard, is very hard, is hard, is again hard, is somewhat hard, is very hard, is hard, and it ends at which is very hard. *As of Fizzy Factory, all six level types has at least 100 levels. *Level 2825 may be the last level on Flash Which two of them like? Reality Dreamworld Category:Levels Category:Lists